Boundary Effect: Fanmade Codex and Bios
by Omega E The Reader
Summary: This is not a story, but is a fanmade interpretation of the operatives and certain people of the Alliance from the story Boundary Effect by Touhoufanatic. Feel free to agree or disagree with what I have got in store for you guys.
1. Clownpiece

Operative Bio - Clownpiece  
Name - Clownpiece (no family name)  
Race: Youkai - Hell Fairy

Gender: Female

Age: Not applicable - fairies do not age. Physically looks to be in late teens

Power Rank: S (low S)

Class: 1

Class Specifics: Best at leading entire groups or armies of fairies like herself, but useless when it comes to leading nonfairies.

Considered class 3, unless leading fairies by herself.

Powers: Driving People Insane with her torch. Manipulation of one's madness. Fairy resurrection.

Capabilities/skills: commander skills (must be fairies) very resistant or nigh immune to element zero contamination.

Bio: Clownpiece was originally a simple hell fairy that was brought from hell along with her fellow fairies by her master Hecatia Lapislazuli to help with invading Luna. She along with the other hell fairies were purified by Hecatia's best friend Junko to become embodiments of impurity which the lunarians originally hated. However the invasion didn't go as plan, because Junko, Clownpiece and the fairies were defeated by Reimu, Marisa, Reisen, and Sanae. Afterwards Clownpiece lived under the Hakurei Shrine by Hecatia's orders prior to the Great Hakurei barrier's destruction. She along with the other hell fairies moved into New Eden as their new home.

Clownpiece ended up becoming an operative to prove to everyone that she was very powerful fairy in her own right. Although this meant that Clownpiece will become rivals with Cirno since the other operative wants to show that she is the true strongest fairy out there not her. Despite being a fairy she is good at making tactical moves when there are other fairies involved in her operations. It was also discovered accidentally that Clownpiece is capable of possibly being immune to the effects of Element Zero contamination.


	2. Doremy

Operative bio - Doremy Sweet

Name - Doremy Sweet

Race: Youkai - Baku

Age: unknown. Physically looks to be in mid twenties

Power Rank: B (mid B)

Class: 3

Class Specifics: Always wants to work alone. No one can keep up with Doremy due to the fact that she resides in the dream world. Tactical thinking and communication with Doremy has to be done while sleeping.

Powers: Manipulation, Creation, and destruction of dreams.

Capabilities/skills: Creating Dreams for dreamers from scratch. Entering dreams. Destroying dreams by eating them. Also gains knowledge of people via dreams.

Bio: Doremy is a Baku who resides in the dream world and is the supposed ruler of the place. During the lunatic kingdom incident Doremy was instructed by Sagume Kishin to construct the Lunar Capital in the dream world. However Doremy has no intentions with following through and 6 months later sent the incident resolvers Reimu Hakurei, Sanae Kochiya, Marisa Kirisame, and Reisen Udongein Inaba to the Lunar Capital as payback.

After the alliance was formed Doremy decided to help the alliance from falling apart by becoming an operative. To fulfill this new role Doremy provided some important information to the alliance heads about the numerous terrorists that plagued the alliance. Doremy's dream abilities proved to be very dangerous since she can gain information on someone without them knowing from their dreams. Doremy is now one of the best spies the alliance has in store the other being Koishi Komeiji

Theme Song: Y/N


	3. Yuyuko

Bio - Yuyuko

Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji

Race: Ghost

Gender: Female

Age: Existed for over 1000 years. Ghosts do age.

Power Rank: S (High S)

Class: 2

Class Specifics: Yuyuko can lead small groups of people to battle. But has difficulties when it comes to leading an army. However Yuyuko doesn't usually lead people due to the fact that she is busy managing the dead souls in the netherworld

Powers: Manipulation of death. Manipulation of departed souls.

Capabilities/skills: Manipulating dead souls. High Intellect. Very cunning.

Bio: Historically, Yuyuko is the manager of the souls of the netherworld, which was given to her by the Yama of Gensokyo, Eiki Shiki. She is also best friends with the enigmatic Yukari Yakimo. Before Yuyuko got her position, she committed suicide under the Saigyou Ayakashi to prevent it from killing more people under its branches. Yukari then used Yuyuko's body to seal the youkai tree up for good. Afterwards, Yuyuko comes back as a ghost with no recollection of her past life, with the exception of Yukari and her powers.

During the Spring Snow Incident, Yuyuko tried to overpower the seals of the Saigyou Ayashi to both see it bloom and resurrect the soul she saw inside it. However the soul inside the tree is actually her own. Her efforts failed when Gensokyo's primary incident resolvers stopped the incident. Yuyuko resigns to live her unlife as a ghost now.

Before the destruction of the Hakurei Barrier, Yuyuko knew that Yukari would try and destroy it, because she was informed by the youkai herself. When the barrier did fall and Gensokyo was released, Yuyuko helped Yukari with matters concerning the Alliance during meetings. Yuyuko also allowed her gardener/bodyguard to become an operative of the alliance whilst still being her bodyguard.


	4. Mima

Bio - Mima

Name: Mima (no family name)

Race: Spirit - Evil Spirit

Gender: Female

Age: Lived for a "long time" supposedly centuries

Power Rank: S

Class: 2

Class Specifics: Mima will on occasion work with other people, but mostly prefers to work by herself. She can easily outpace everyone else, but will work with anyone who can keep up with her.

Powers: extreme magic control. Gets more powerful during the night.

Capabilities/skills: Knowledge of different types of magic. High intellect.

Bio: Historically Mima was originally the archenemy of the Hakurei line. She wanted to use the Yin and Yang orbs that the Hakurei possesses so she can exact her revenge on human kind, but always kept being sealed in a hokora.

During Reimu Hakurei's younger years Mima tried to steal the Yin and Yang orbs from her with the help of her young apprentice Marisa Kirisame. But Mima failed and was once again sealed in the hokora. However, after this she broke out, instead of trying to steal the orbs Mima started to warm up to Marisa, and some of the evil in her started to disappear.

During the Makai incident she along with Yuuka Kazami, Reimu, and Marisa fight Shinki whom went insane. The insane Shinki, then proceeded to destroy Makai. After the incident not much is known of what happened to Mima, it is theorized that she finally moved on and disappeared leaving her former apprentice Marisa all by herself.

In the next 150 years, the Final Spark, commanded by ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame fires upon the Turian invasion fleet above Shanxi with no holding back. With this firing the fate if Mima has finally been revealed. Mima for the last 150 years was in hibernation, because she had to recover all her strength after being almost wiped out from existence by the insane Shinki.

Mima now works as the deputy headmistress of the Final Spark together with her former apprentice Marisa Kirisame.


	5. Miko

Bio - Miko

Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko

Race: Hermit - Saint

Gender: Female

Age: Born in 1445. 692 years old. Appears mid twenties.

Power Rank: A

Class: 0

Class Specifics: Due to her origins as a government official, she has some experiences when it comes to leading people. She is able to neatly and efficiently organize armies easily without no problems.

Powers: Ability to listen to ten people's conversations at the same time. Taoist magic. Gains more power by absorbing desires from people.

Capabilities/skills: Superhuman hearing. Secular skills. Great leadership skills. Immortality. Gains knowledge of people by looking into their desires.

Bio: Historically Miko is the political and semi-legendary, Prince Shōtoku of ancient Japan. Miko wanted to prevent herself from dying and was approached by the hermit, Seiga Kaku. She was converted to the ways of Taoism, because the religion promised true immortality to her. Miko took on the appearance of advocating for Buddhism, but was secretly study Taoism. Miko then proceeded to do a ritual on herself to become a shikaisen after performing the ritual with Mononobe no Futo was successful. Her plan was to reawaken once Buddhism has been outgrown in Japan.

Unfortunately for Miko things didn't go to plan, because Buddhism lasted in Japan for over thousands of years and Buddhist monks would constantly seal up her mausoleum with the power of Buddhism.

Despite this Miko remained patient, because there was no rush with her resurrection. Also by this point people are starting to believe that her abilities were fictional. This source of disbelief that was occurring led to Miko's mausoleum to be transported to Gensokyo.

Without Buddhism in the land of illusions, Miko's resurrection can go underway without a hitch. Except the Myouren Temple, a Buddhist temple was built on top of the mausoleum. However this attracted some of the local divine spirits to go where Miko was at allowed her resurrection to begin.

During the Ten Desire incident, Miko fights the primary incident resolvers so the fight can aid in her resurrection. Afterwards Miko and her Taoist allies move to Senkai.

After the breaking of the Great Hakurei Barrier, Miko became a general of the Alliance to represent Taoism. She has been shown to be very good at winning several battles with little to no casualties making her one of the best generals besides Tenshi in the alliance.

Before and after the releasing of Gensokyo, Miko and Byakuren are both rivals due to the fact that the Myouren temple prevented the Taoist's resurrection. Although these conflicts between has died down after the alliance's formation. There are some fights between the Taos and Buddhists, but are mainly resolved with Damnaku.

During her spare time, Miko teaches aspiring humans who want to become hermits in the Divine Spirit Mausoleum.


	6. Aya

Operative Bio - Aya

Name: Aya Shameimaru

Race: Youkai - Crow Tengu

Gender: Female

Age: Over 1000 years. Looks to be in early to mid twenties.

Power Rank: A

Class: 3

Class Specifics: Aya always likes to work alone when it comes to battles. She isn't really good at commanding troops and most can't keep up with her due.

Powers: Wind Manipulation. Flight. Faster than light speed.

Capabilities/skills: High level flight, high level flight control, very quick reflexes. Inhuman strength.

Bio: Historically Aya is a crow tengu who lives in Youkai Mountain for the last 1000 years. She runs the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, which is viewed to all the residents of Gensokyo as a semi popular gossip. When Aya usually does news reports, she uses her own personal opinions and also exaggerates events way too much. This led to her having a less than good reputation with some of the residents in Gensokyo, because she blatantly lies.

After the destruction of the Great Hakurei Barrier, Aya didn't not use this opportunity to write her biggest news report, because she recognized the severity of this action. During this Aya actually helped the tengu with keeping order in her home to make sure it doesn't fall into chaos. It was during this that Aya decided to finally make serious and well thought out news articles.

With this newfound seriousness in her work, Bunbunmaru Newspaper, now renamed to Bunbunmaru News became much more liked and popular as well. Aya also became an operative of the Alliance as to have more news to write for her news company.

When Aya is not doing operative works, she creates news reports of events that she knows is very important in the Alliance.


	7. Junko

Bio - Junko

Name: Junko (no family name)

Race: Spirit - Divine Spirit

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown. Looks to be in mid thirties. Rumored to be over one thousand years old.

Power Rank: S(mid S)

Class: 1

Class Specifics: Can work with a variety of allies given to her and come up with plans that she carefully brainstorms. Doesn't work with most Lunarians except for a few exceptions.

Powers: Purifying anything (refining of materials to remove of impurities not the Lunarians' concept of purity).

Capabilities/skills: One of the two people immune to Element Zero Contamination, the other being Clownpiece. Brainstorming genius. Purifying individuals of Element Zero contamination.

Bio: Before becoming a divine spirit, Junko was originally the wife of the sun shooter and Xian Dynasty ruler, Houyi. The two of them had a son and everything was going well for Junko until Chang'e showed up. Houyi ended up divorcing Junko and ended up falling in love with Chang'e due to the Lunarian looking more beautiful to Junko. Houyi then shot down the ten suns in hell, but also ended up intentionally killing Junko's son in the process.

Enraged and vengeful, Junko ended up purifying herself into becoming a divine spirit, and then proceeded to brutally killing her former husband Houyi.

Although she killed her son's killer, her vengeance was not quenched. She wanted to kill Chang'e for what happened to her. Junko on numerous occasions tried to enter the Lunar Capital to kill Chang'e, but was stopped and defeated by the Watatsuki Sisters. It also by this point that Junko also heard that Chang'e drank the hourai elixir to become immortal so she won't be killed by the divine spirit.

While this all happening, Junko gained a new friend/ally in her grudge with Chang'e, a goddess of the Moon, Hell, and the Earth, Hecatia Lapislazuli. Hecatia also hates Chang'e because, her husband shot the ten suns which was needed for hell to exist. Together Junko and Hecatia form a plan to finally enter the Lunar Capital to make Chang'e pay for her crimes against them.

The plan involved using hell fairies from hell commanded by Clownpiece to then be purified to become embodiments of impurity. If the lunarians were to fight them they will become "impure". Junko also knew that the Lunarians were going to hide out in the dream world and wanted Hecatia to trap them in there so she can get to Chang'e easily.

The plan ended up working in the end, and as expected the Lunarians fled to the dream world and Hecatia traps them in there. Now Junko can make Chang'e pay and her vengeance will finally be quenched after so long. Except her plan that she came up with, ultimately fails.

Junko ends up being defeated by the incident resolvers, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya, and Reisen Udongein Inaba whom she promised to stop her invasion of the moon, if they defeated her. Although Junko fought the incident resolvers the second time in the dream world with Hecatia, the two of them still lost (although it was later confirmed that Hecatia was holding back). With these two defeats Junko decides to stop trying to kill Chang'e and decide to live her life as a divine spirit from now on.

After Gensokyo's release back into the real world, Junko helped with some issues in the Alliance, because of her experiences as a politician back when she was the wife of Houyi. During the alliance's campaign to destroy Element Zero, it was soon discovered that Junko is immune to being contaminated and can purify anyone stricken by Eezo poisoning.

During her free time, Junko will relax in her home in hell along with Hecatia whom is rumored to have a relationship with.


	8. Rika

Bio - Rika

Name: Rika Asakura

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: Over 150 years old. Looks to be in early to mid twenties.

Power Rank: G

Powers: None

Capabilities/skills: High tier engineering skills. High tier Technological skills. High tier mechanical skills.

Bio: Historically, Rika is the sister of Rikako Asakura, the two of which were born in Gensokyo. When she was twelve she built two flying vehicles known as the Shrine Tank, Flower Tank, and Evil Eye Sigma. Rika tested both the Shrine Tank and Flower Tank on a six year old Reimu Hakurei when she was looking for the culprit who destroyed her shrine.

The two tanks that she created were destroyed by the young Reimu, and she was defeated as well. After Reimu defeated the culprit, who was the evil spirit, Mima, Rika lures Reimu into a trap to test out Evil Eye Sigma.

Evil Eye Sigma proved to be a very powerful opponent, because it almost had the same power as Mima, when Reimu fought her. In the end, Reimu comes out victorious and Evil Eye Sigma is blown into pieces, defeating Rika once again. After this battle not much is known of what happened to Rika and Rikako, whom Reimu fought against during the Ruins Incident (unofficial name). That was until the formation of the Alliance.

Rika and Rikako join the Alliance RD, to show off their skills and further scientific and technological advances in the Alliance. Rika's inventions of the first flying tanks of being the Shrine Tank and Evil Eye Sigma, would be used to create a new type of tank called the hover variants.

It also worth to note that Rika is also friends with the kappa Nitori Kawashiro, because they both are fellow engineers and are striving to overcome the boundaries of both technological and mechanical.


	9. FT

Flying Tanks or FT for short: Rika invented these new war machines as the replacements for older models of tanks. They are far more versatile and maneuverable, because the tanks are capable of flight. This new tank creation proved to be so useful that they are mass produced to be used in the military. These tanks are also used in space battles, because they are capable of going as fast some space fighters. All of the FTs also have graze shields on them as well.

Tank Variants:

Hokora Tank: These tanks are the light tanks of the flying tanks, it usually has the weakest armor, but carries the lightest of weapons, such a small level laser turret on it.

Shrine Tank: These tanks are the medium support vehicles, they usually come in wolf packs, and are mostly used to support air and ground units. They are the mrk 2 version of the shrine tank that Rika built so long ago in Gensokyo. They have a medium size laser turret and also some smaller beam emplacements on it.

Temple Tank: These tanks are the heavy tanks of the alliance, they are very large, and have the weapons that deal the most damage. They have a heavy laser turret on it, along with medium beam and focus emplacements.

Evil Eye Tank: These tanks are the super heavy tanks of the alliance, they are very massive, and are armed to the teeth with a variety of weapons. They also have the most armor and built off of the evil eye sigma as the mk. 2. The eye acts as the turret and is capable of firing a quick amount of lasers both at the front and the back. It also has the ability to shoot out beams and pulses as its secondary weapons.

Extra:

Evil Eye Omega: This tank is the only model owned personally by Rika. The tank is the true spritiual successor to the Evil Eye Sigma tank. The tank is a lot more well armored and even has its own mini boundary slip drive and graze shield in it. It's 'eye' can shoot out a huge laser that has almost the same force and damage as the master spark used by operatives Yuuka Kazami and Marisa Kirisame. The tank is able to fire out missiles that is capable of dealing huge amounts to enemies. It is able to fire out lasers, beams, and pulses with rapidly efficiency. Rika can summon this tank, if she is in any danger. Rika is also able to pilot the tank remotely.


	10. Sakuya

Operative Bio - Sakuya

Name: Sakuya Izayoi

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: unknown - Possibly over 200 to 300 years old. Looks to be in mid twenties.

Power Rank: S (mid S)

Class: 3

Class Specifics: Prefers to work with people who can keep up with her, which is very few. Likes to go on missions

Powers: Time Manipulation. Able to manipulate space.

Capabilities/skills: Expert knife throwing skills. Flight. Superhuman reflexes.

Bio - Historically Sakuya is the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion owned by her mistress Remilia Scarlet. It has been theorized that Sakuya may have been a vampire hunter before becoming being employed by the vampire, but it is uncertain if this theory is true.

Sakuya has been demonstrated to have a cold demeanor ever since the Scarlet Mist Incident. Though she started to open herself up more after the incident.

It is also worth to note that Sakuya has participated as a resolver on some incidents such as the Spring Snow Incident, Eternal Night Incident, and Reversal Incident.

After the release of Gensokyo back into the real world and the formation of the Alliance, Sakuya decides to become an operative of the Alliance and still keep her job as Remilia's head maid.

She is the Alliance's deadliest assassin as well, she is responsible is assassinating several terrorist organization leaders. And is unofficially strong enough to fight off operatives Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame in a 1 v 1 fight.

During her 'free' time, Sakuya stays at the Scarlet Devil Mansion cleaning the place, and serving her mistress Remilia Scarlet.


	11. Suika

Operative Bio - Suika

Name: Suika Ibuki

Race: Youkai - Oni

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown. Rumored to be well over 1400 and possibly older. Looks to be in early twenties.

Power Rank: S

Class: 3

Class Specifics: Due to her seemingly drunken state, she is horrible at leading others, and when it comes to group actions. Suika prefers to fight her enemies on her own, but will accept help from the strongest people to assist her, but these types of people are few and rare.

Powers: Manipulation of density and sparseness.

Capabilities/skills: Super strength. Immunity to alcohol poisoning. Become big or create smaller versions of herself.

Bio - Historically, Suika is one of the former devas who ruled the youkai mountain, the other three being Yuugi Hoshiguma, Kasen Ibaraki, and an unarmed oni. The four devas left the youkai mountain, after the oni extermination methods and Gensokyo becoming uneventful with the creation of the Hakurei Barrier. Yuugi went to Former Hell along with some of her fellow Oni, Kasen becomes a hermit, the unnamed oni's fate remains a mystery, and Suika has been traveling and fighting her way through Gensokyo while being drunk.

Suika is responsible for the Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Incident. She caused this is incident as to draw out other Onis that are hiding and also, because of the earlier incident caused a lower number of flowering viewings. Though she is defeated by the multitude of incident resolvers one by one and this caused her to stop the incident and less feasts to occur. Suika couldn't be killed by the resolvers, because the Oni extermination methods have been lost to Gensokyo.

During the Subterranean Incident, Suika among with Yukari Yakumo and Aya Shameimaru, help Reimu with navigating former hell and find the culprit who started the incident. During the trip, Suika meets Yuugi again after so long albeit from behind a TV screen that Yukari had set up.

After the destruction of the Great Hakurei Barrier and the formation of the Alliance both Suika and Yuugi become operatives of the Alliance. They did so as a way to show off their strength to everyone both non-onis and onis alike.

In her spare time, Suika will go hang out in Heaven as her 'vacation' place and go to former hell to brawl and drink with the oni down there.


	12. Yumemi Okazaki

Bio - Yumemi

Name: Yumemi Okazaki

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: Over 170 years old. Looks to be in mid twenties.

Power Rank: A

Class: 1

Class Specifics: She is able to work with people that are very smart and knowledgeable, but has trouble cooperating with people who don't follow her move

Powers: Artificial Magic. Combining several forces into one force.

Capabilities/skills: Technological and Scientific knowledge. Great intellect. Knowledge on magic.

Bio - Historically, Yumemi and her assistant, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa,traveled to Gensokyo with the use of the vessel called the Probability Space Hypervessel (or the PSH for short). Yumemi went to Gensokyo to to study and explain magic to the scientific community at the outside world. While there the inhabitants mistaken her ship as ruins, and venture in there.

Seeing this as an opportunity to capture a live specimen for studying. She seeks to capture a young Reimu Hakurei to bring back to the outside world as a research subject. However she is ultimately defeated by the Miko, and goes back to the outside world with Chiyuri.

Yumemi was then kicked out of the university she taught at for presenting the theory of magic. With now where else to go, she along with Chiyuri and returned to Gensokyo with the PSH. Yumemi and Chiyuri decide to live in the kappa message with the Probability Space Hypervessel in the kappa village, because they heard that the kappa can help in their pursuit for science.

Yumemi still keeps up with her old goal of documenting her finds of Gensokyo, such as studies on the Youkai and magic in the land. After the breaking of the Great Hakurei Barrier, she along with Chiyuri, helped with calming down everyone and filing her research to the scientific community about Gensokyo.

Yumemi works with the RD sometimes with concerns with scientific and technological concerns with the Alliance, she also has been reacquainted with Rikako Asakura. Yumemi also managed to be remployed along with Chiyuri to be apart of the university that taught so long ago.

The PSH that has been Yumemi and Chiyuri's ship since their trip to Gensokyo has been refitted and redesign by the Alliance's engineers to be able to travel in space. Yumemi and Chiyuri now uses this ship to travel to planets so as to conduct their research upon it. The PSH also now serves as a place where artifical magic users can be taught how to use their powers at by Yumemi and Chiyuri.

Yumemi has also been the inventor of several things such as the infinity bomb which is a bomb that can explode to make more bombs as it explodes. She also created the Four-Dimensional Positron Bomb, which can devastate, a whole world, or planet, Yumemi tried to use this invention after she was defeated by the young miko, but was stopped from using it by Chiyuri. Also, she and Chiyuri are the first users to use artifical magic in the Alliance, and she is currently teaching other artificial magic users, in her classes on how to use it.


	13. Sumireko

Operative Bio - Sumireko

Name: Sumireko Usami

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 122. Looks to be in early twenties.

Power Rank: A

Class: 1

Class Specifics: She is capable of leading and working in tandem with a squad of people, but isn't able to lead whole armies by herself.

Powers: Using ESP.

Capabilities/skills: Capable of teleportation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and levitation. Knowledge on the paranormal and supernatural. High intellect. Cunning.

Bio: Historically, Sumireko is the younger sister to Renko Usami. She is the president of the Secret Sealing Club, which specializes in looking into other worlds and the paranormal.

At some point, Sumireko ended up breaking into Gensokyo by using the Occult Balls to learn more about the hidden land. However, she is pushed back into the outside several times as a result. She then decided to spread the Occult Balls throughout Gensokyo, so whoever collects them, and ends up being transported to the Outside World. Once there she would get to learn about them, although at the expense of fighting each inhabitant of the land. This plan of hers ends up causing the Urban Legend Incident as a result.

Her plan seemed to work for a while, until the youkai, Mamizou Futatsuiwa noticed the incident, and devised her own plan to deal with it. Mamizou tricks Sumireko into entering Gensokyo the proper way, by telling her that Gensokyo also has an occult ball. Not knowing how to get out, Sumireko ends up becoming trapped in Gensokyo.

While she in Gensokyo, she is confronted by Toyosatomimi no Miko, who reminds her that she can use the Occult Balls to get out of Gensokyo, but only temporarily. Sumireko decides to leave Gensokyo out of fear for being killed by the Youkai there, and promises to sacrifice herself to destroy the Hakurei Barrier (which would be destroyed in the future, but not by her), when her time in the Outside World runs out.

When Sumireko does return to Gensokyo, she is immediately detained by Reimu Hakurei, Mamizou, and Kasen Ibaraki, but decided to return her to the Outside World, because she isn't considered a threat anymore to them. A few days later Sumireko reappeared at the Hakurei Shrine, she figured out that she can travel to Gensokyo through her dreams.

When the Hakurei Barrier did break, she and along with everyone surprised that it got destroyed, but not by her. It also by this point that she also met and befriended Yumemi Okazaki, after she started to work at the professor's university

Sumireko is an operative of the Alliance, but is still the leader of the Secret Sealing Club know known as the Secret Sealing Organization. It is also by this point that both Maribel Hearn and her older sister Renko also joined in the organization as well. Sumireko and the organization usually investigate some mysterious occurrences around the alliance or explore some new planets to be colonized too.

Sumireko has also been a long friend with fellow operative, Fujiwara no Mokou, before the Hakurei Barrier got destroyed. During her spare time she usually spends time with Mokou or go to see Gensokyo to see it in all of its glory.


	14. Hecatia

Bio - Hecatia

Name: Hecatia Lapislazuli

Race: God

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown, over than 2,500. Looks to be in twenties.

Power Rank: SSS

Class: 3

Class Specifics: Hecatia is simply too powerful for anyone to keep up with. Although she will work with other people, she doesn't lead people that well.

Powers: Control over the Earth, the Moon, and Hell. Ability to have three bodies corresponding to the Earth, the Moon, and Hell.

Capabilities/skills: Omnipotent. Conjuring amount a huge amount of killing intent.

Bio: Historically, Hecatia is a goddess of the Moon, the Earth, and Hell. At some point the legendary sun shooter Houyi shot down the suns in hell, which in turned made Hecatia hate toward Chang'e after he was killed by his former wife, Junko.

It was this grudge that Hecatia met Junko, and became friends due to their hatred towards Chang'e.

Junko created a plan with Hecatia to finally get revenge on Chang'e. Her plan included an invasion of the Moon, with the use of hell fairies, commanded by Clownpiece, that Hecatia will give to Junko to purify them. Once purified, the hell fairies will be invincible to the Lunarians, because they will make them 'impure", and cause them to leave the moon and into the dream world. Hecatia would have then trapped them in the dream world, which will allow Junko to kill Chang'e without any interferences from the Lunarians.

Hecatia likes this plan, and followed through with it and trapped the lunarians in the dream world and this allows Junko's desire to get revenge on Chang'e to be fulfilled.

However Junko's plan ultimately fails, because she was defeated by the incident resolvers who were Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya, and Reisen Udongein Inaba. Despite this setback she has her trump card which was Hecatia.

Junko tells Hecatia to help her with the next battle against the incident resolvers and she gladly does so. The battle was difficult for the incident resolvers, but they ended up being victorious against Junko once again even with Hecatia's help. After this battle Junko finally gives up and decides to stop the invasion of the moon. Also after this Hecatia decides to send her subordinate Clownpiece to live in Gensokyo for some time.

Before and after the breaking of the Great Hakurei Barrier, Hecatia is arguably the most powerful person in the Alliance and possibly in the universe. She is much more powerful than that of a Yama of hell, and is also one of the leaders of their organization, which is the Ministry of Right and Wrong. The reason why Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Reisen were able to defeat Hecatia was because she was holding back.

After the formation of the Alliance, Hecatia became more or less is the protector of Earth and Luna from any invading forces. Although she will also help with defending other planets if it is important as well.

During her spare time, Hecatia will check up on Clownpiece, who currently is an operative of the Alliance, and spend some time with Junko in hell. It is also rumored that Junko and Hecatia might be in love with each other, but the rumor has not be confirmed.


	15. Okina

Bio - Okina

Name: Okina Matara

Race: God

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown, rumored to be over 2,000 years old.

Power Rank: S

Class: 1

Class Specifics: Despite her mysterious personality, she shown to be able to at the very least command people in battle. And she is able to work with people who has gained her respect, but will not work with people who have been disrespectful toward her.

Powers: Ability to create a back door on anything be it animate or inanimate. Manipulation of life and mental energy.

Capabilities/skills: Can create life by pooring life energy into a back door on an inanimate object. Empowering people temporarily with her back doors. Mental knowledge. Life knowledge.

Bio - Historically, Okina is the Secret God and one of the sages responsible in creating Gensokyo, the other known ones being Yukari Yakumo and Kasen Ibaraki. After the creation of Gensokyo, Okina went into hiding in the Land of the Backdoor for unknown reasons, while Kasen and Yukari were able to stay in contact with the land's residents. Okina would soon make her return in Gensokyo in the form of the Four Seasons Incident.

Okina's fake goal for causing the incident was to get new servants to replace Satano and Mai, but her true goal was simply be remembered and stand out in Gensokyo once again.

During the incident she placed back doors on everyone and this empowers them to bring out their hidden potential. This also causes the seasons to go haywire, because of the empowered fairies. Which led to the primary incident resolver Reimu to take action.

Reimu confronts Okina, in the Land of The Backdoor, and fights her. Suprisingly, Okina beats Reimu by taking her season power away and kicking her out of her land. However, Reimu comes back with the use of the lifeless boundary between seasons given to her from Yukari, and she is able confront Okina once again in the Land of The Backdoor. This time Reimu was not expelled from Backdoor land, but now had to fight off against a much more powerful Okina Matara, whom revealed to her that she was holding back in the first battle and decided to unleash her full power. Reimu in the end beats Okina, and the Secret God stops the incident by unempowering everyone with a backdoor on them.

Later, Okina would help Yukari with her plan of releasing Gensokyo back into the Outside World. She does so by assisting Yukari with destroying the Great Hakurei Barrier. It is speculated that she did this deed as to be also be remembered by the Outside World too.

After the formation of the Alliance, Okina would sometimes help in managing political matters with Yukari. She still also kept her two servants Satano and Mai, because they have been loyal to her for a while and doesn't plan on replacing them anytime soon.

During her free time, Okina will sometimes relax in the Land of Backdoor or visit Gensokyo to see how it's doing. It's also worth to know both herself and her two servants have been acquainted with Yukari's friend Yuyuko Saigyouji her own servant Youmu Konpaku. She sometimes, will come visit Hakugyokurou with her servants to see Yukari and Yuyuko as well as to see the beautiful cherry blossoms there too.


	16. Nue

Operative Bio - Nue (not the race)

Name: Nue Houjuu

Race: Nue

Gender: Female

Age: More than 900 years old. Physically Looks to be in her twenties.

Power Rank: B (low B)

Class: 2

Class Specifics: Works best with people she knows about or, groups of others who can sneak and shapeshifter wonderfully. Otherwise she is good at causing terror tactics behind enemy lines. She is not okay with working with people that don't cooperate with her ideas and plans.

Powers: Making things and people unidentifiable, including herself.

Capabilities/skills: Capable of creating scary Illusions. Experience on using terror tactics upon an opposing army. Good at stealth. Great at Infiltration.

Bio: Historically, Nue Houjuu is the infamous chimera Nue who terrorized Heian Japan. However, her reign of terror ended, after she was defeated by Japanese sorcerers and was sealed trapped underground before the events of the UFO Incident.

When a geyser erupted during the Subterranean Incident, this caused the Palanquin ship and its crew to be free from being 'underground', along with Nue. After hearing of what Minamitsu Murasa and the other youkai were planning something, she doesn't now what, she decided to have a little bit of fun, by putting the Seed of Unknown Form in the fragments of Tobikura, which is one of the things required to free Byakuren from her seal in Hokkai. Due to this it caused the fragments into scattering throughout the air in the form of UFOs, thus causing the UFO incident.

Later on, during the incident Nue would either, helping or getting in the way of Sanae, Reimu, and Marisa. She does so by secretly following them in the form of a ball of light. Nue figured out what the youkai group were actually doing, and that was freeing Byakuren, and figured out that this can benefit her, she decided to help the incident resolvers with their goal to free the Buddhist Monk.

Nue revealed her true form to the incident resolvers, after they were investigating the Seed of Unknown Form whereabouts which was hers. After the incident was over Nue stayed at the Myouren temple, because Byakuren was too nice to her, and wanted to repay her back somehow by staying at the temple.

Nue was sent by Byakuren to call in the trump card to fight Toyosatomimi no Miko during the Ten Desire, but she was defeated by Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu. However she managed to call in the trump card which was her friend, Mamizou Futatsuiwa, though she was also defeated by the incident resolvers.

After the formation of the Alliance, Nue became an operative of the Alliance just like her friend Mamizou did by terrorizing terrorists, and leaking a lot of information to her allies from. During her free time she will sometimes do scare pranks on people just for fun, and also visit some of her friends which are Mamizou, Flandre, and Koishi.


	17. Author's Notes

Author Notes: I received a message from the author of Boundary Effect, and he was not happy with what I have been doing with this story. He said that my story might spoil things in the future chapters of his story, so i decided to temporarily stop doing my story, but I will still produce some chapters here and there, so my story is not dead like the other Touhou fanfics.


End file.
